Z One N Only Gaming
ZOneNOnlyGaming or ZONO, also known by his real name AJ or Ajay '(born: ), is an English, child-friendly, ''Minecraft YouTuber. However; he has been known to play other games on the channel such as Skyrim, Fallout 4, Don't Starve, Polybridge, Cities Skylines, Worms, Automation, My Summer Car, This War Of Mine, The Sims 4, Prison Architect ''and many more. He plays the PC, Xbox One and Xbox 360 edition of ''Minecraft and focuses mostly around the creative side of the game, building cities is his speciality. He also does many tutorials series including house building and redstone tutorial series. List of ZOneNOnlyGaming's series (As of July 2018) # Feb 2013 - Collect The Blocks : Minecraft Survival : Xbox 360 # Mar 2013 - NewsCraft : Minecraft News # Mar 2013 - The Great Pyramid : Minecraft Adventure : Xbox 360 # Mar 2013 - Race To The End : Minecraft Survival : Xbox 360 # Mar 2013 - School Of Redstone : Minecraft Tutorial : Xbox 360 # April 2013 - GamesCast : Gaming Podcast # May 2013 - Pile Of Bodies : Minecraft Puzzle Map : Xbox 360 # May 2013 - Indie-Play : Random selection of games : Xbox 360 # June 2013 - Deception : Minecraft Adventure : Xbox 360 # June 2013 - Sub Requested Mini Builds : Minecraft Creative : Xbox 360 # June 2013 - Call Of Duty Lobby Topping : COD BO2 : Xbox 360 # July 2013 - Modded Survival : Minecraft Survival Map : Xbox 360 # July 2013 - Hunger Games : Minecraft Multiplayer : Xbox 360 # Aug 2013 - Let's Build A Hunger Games : Minecraft Creative : Xbox 360 # Aug 2014 - ZONOCraft S1 : Minecraft Survival : Xbox 360 # Sep 2013 - Lab 115 : Minecraft Adventure Map : Xbox 360 # Sep 2013 - Maps To Download : Minecraft Creative : Xbox 360 # Dec 2013 - Massive Pixel Art : Minecraft Creative : Xbox 360 # Jan 2014 - Mini Tutorials : Minecraft Creative : Xbox 360 # Jan 2014 - Useful Redstone : Minecraft Creative : Xbox 360 # Jan 2014 - Let's Build A City S1 : Minecraft Creative : Xbox 360/Xbox One # Feb 2014 - Collect The Potions : Minecraft Survival : Xbox 360 # Mar 2014 - 30 Min Speed Challenges : Minecraft Survival : Xbox 360 # Mar 2014 - Hardcore Survival Island : Minecraft Survival : Xbox 360 # Apr 2014 - Seed Showcase : Minecraft Creative : Xbox 360 # June 2014 - Let's Build A Game Show : Minecraft Creative : Xbox 360 # June 2014 - ZONOCraft S2 : Minecraft Survival : Xbox 360/Xbox One # Aug 2014 - Sword Of Alzcar : Minecraft Adventure : Xbox 360 # Aug 2015 - Let's Build A Theme Park : Minecraft Creative : Xbox 360/Xbox One # Oct 2014 - Minecadia SMP : Minecraft Survival : Xbox 360 # Nov 2014 - PC Minigames : Minecraft Multiplayer : PC # Nov 2014 - VulcanMC : Minecraft Creative : PC # Dec 2014 - Worms BattleGrounds : Xbox One # Dec 2014 - Redstone From Scratch : Minecraft Creative : Xbox One # Jan 2015 - Modded Skyrim Daily : TESV Skyrim : PC # Jan 2015 - Don't Starve Walkthrough : Don't Starve : PC # Feb 2015 - UHC : Minecraft Multiplayer : Xbox 360 # Feb 2015 - SpartaPrison : Minecraft Multiplayer : PC # Feb 2015 - #AlienCraft : Minecraft Survival : Xbox 360 # Feb 2015 - Let's Build Springfield : Minecraft Creative : PC # Mar 2015 - SpartaFactions : Minecraft Multiplayer : PC # Mar 2015 - Crafting Dead : Minecraft Multiplayer : PC # Mar 2015 - Paradise Island : Minecraft Survival : Xbox One # May 2015 - Cities Skylines Modded S1 : Cities Skylines: PC # June 2015 - Let's Build A Nether Castle : Miecraft Creative : Xbox One # July 2015 - PolyBridge : PC # Aug 2015 - Cities Skylines Modded S2 : Cities Skylines : PC # Aug 2015 - Build Battles Hypixel : Minecraft Multiplayer : PC # Sep 2015 - Minecraft Songs : Minecraft : Xbox One # Sep 2015 - Let's Build A Mansion S1 : Minecraft Creative : Xbox One # Oct 2015 - Minecraft Story Mode : PC # Oct 2015 - The Hive Server : Minecraft Mutliplayer : PC # Nov 2015 - Fallout 4 Walkthrough : Fallout 4 : Xbox One # Dec 2015 - Santa's Grotto Let's Build : Minecraft Creative : Xbox One # Dec 2015 - Let's Build A Spaceship : Minecraft Creative : Xbox One # Dec 2015 - ZONOCraft S3 : Minecraft Survival : Xbox One # Jan 2016 - Let's Build Mansion S2 : Minecraft Creative : Xbox One # Feb 2016 - Let's Build An Adventure Map : Minecraft Creative : PC # Mar 2016 - Let's Build A Mini Game : Minecraft Creative : Xbox One # Mar 2016 - Let's Build A War Zone : Minecraft Creative : Xbox One # Apr 2016 - Let's Build A City S2 : Minecraft Creative : PC # May 2016 - Starter House Tutorial : Minecraft Creative : Xbox One # May 2016 - How To Build A Cruiseship : Minecraft Creative : PC # July 2016 - Island Mansion : Minecraft Creative : PC # Aug 2016 - Zoo In Minecraft : Minecraft Creative : PC # Aug 2016 - Alcatraz Style Prison : Minecraft Creative : PC # Sep 2016 - Puzzle Maps : Minecraft Adventure : PC # Oct 2016 - Spooky House : Minecraft Creative : PC # Oct 2016 - Modular Castle How To Build : Minecraft Creative : PC # Nov 2016 - Cargo Port How To Build : Minecraft Creative : PC # Dec 2016 - Christmas Snow Globe : Minecraft Creative : PC # Jan 2017 - Miniature City : Minecraft Creative : PC # Jan 2017 - Planet Coaster : PC # Feb 2017 - Cities Skylines Modded S3 : Cities Skylines : PC # Feb 2017 - Server PVP Map : Minecraft Creative : PC # Mar 2017 - Functional Village : Minecraft Creative : PC # May 2017 - Stadium How To Build : Minecraft Creative : PC # May 2017 - Prison Architect : PC # July 2017 - The Sims 4 : PC # Aug 2017 - This War Of Mine : PC # Oct 2017 - Submarine How To Build : Minecraft Creative : PC # Oct 2017 - My Summer Car :: PC # Nov 2017 - Replica Engine How To Build : Minecraft Creative : PC # Nov 2017 - 100k Week Long Special : Minecraft Creative : PC # Jan 2018 - Medieval City : Minecraft Creative : PC # Feb 2018 - Automation Game : PC Collaborations ZOneNOnlyGaming rarely does any collaborations with other YouTubers. He prefers to record on his own. In the past he recorded many videos and multiple series with a fellow YouTuber, LionMakerStudios. That abruptly stopped after LionMakerStudios received allegations against him from channels such as DramaAlert. He has also made videos with IBXToycat who is also a close friend, including a Podcast channel the two share, [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6SevY3qE0O9YYRhw7KRDFg The Power Up Podcast] Although the channel hasn't uploaded since February 2016. In the early days of his channel he was involved in a Minecraft SMP Server on Xbox 360 where he would often make videos with other members of the group. Achievements and Successes * '''1 000 Subscribers - October 2013 * 10 000 Total Views - June 2013 * 1 000 Total Views - March 2013 * 100 000 Total Views - Feb 2014 * 10 000 Subscribers - July 2014 * 1 000 000 Total Views - Aug 2014 * 5 000 000 Total Views - June 2015 * 50 000 Subscribers - July 2015 * 10 000 000 Total Views - Jan 2016 * 15 000 000 Total Views - Sep 2016 * 20 000 000 Total Views - July 2017 * 100 000 Subscribers - Nov 2017 * 25 000 000 Total Views - Aug 2018 Sayings and Catchphrases * "BYE!!" - A high pitched farewell, the last word spoken in each video. * "I'll be right back OK?" - Said before he stops recorded momentarily. * "Oh poop" - Used when something didn't go quite to plan. * "#Splash me" - The original catchphrase for ZOneNOnlyGaming, said when he uses a Minecraft Splash Potion of Swiftness to make himself faster while building. Previous Jobs Not much is known about ZOneNOnlyGaming previous jobs outside of YouTube. After leaving school at 16 he worked at a pawnbrokers for a year. He has also mentioned that for a period of time he was a "door to door" salesman on behalf for a UK Internet provider although he has never mentioned how long he done it for. He is a property developer and works at Smyths Toys along side of running his YouTube channel. Trivia *In his spare time, Ajay makes his own games. He has released a couple for anyone to download including'' Pearl Island: The Sabre Rebellion'' and Portal Dash. Athough his programming has improved greatly since then. We know he has also made Pool Practice, Pikagotchi, Brick Breach, Lost Contact, Pixel Racers ''and Last Stand. Those games are completed but don't have a public release. *At the beginning of each video ZOneNOnlyGaming says his introduction extremely fast. ''"Hey guys you're watching ZOneNOnly, my name is Ajay and welcome back to another episode of..." *ZOneNOnlyGaming enjoys playing snooker, even owning his own table to practice and play on. *He is a car fanatic, way before starting his channel, his first car was a BMW 3 Series, customized and upgraded similar to those out of Fast and Furious films. Currently he owns a Vauxhall Cascada convertible. *When not recorded ZOneNOnly plays many games other than Minecraft including ''Elite Dangerous Horizons, Fallout 4, Rocket League, Euro Truck Simulator, Skyrim, Oblivion, The Witcher 3, Forza, Kerbal Space Program, Hearthstone ''and hundreds more. Most of which are unlikely ever to make an appearance on his channel due to the majority age group of his audience. *He self composes most of the music he uses in his videos and for his created games. *Due to his other commitments he had to change his upload schedule mid 2017 from 2 videos a day to 3-4 per week. *He currently lives in Norfolk, England, UK with his fiancee Beth however they had split in late 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers